<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FANVID] Deliverance by astraea215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630995">[FANVID] Deliverance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraea215/pseuds/astraea215'>astraea215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crusades, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fanvids, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraea215/pseuds/astraea215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nicky and I met in the Crusades." This is...not romantic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FANVID] Deliverance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first vid and my first post to Ao3, so please let me know if I need to change or update any tags!</p>
<p>Song: CHVRCHES, "Deliverance"</p>
<p>Footage:<br/>The Old Guard (2020, dir. Gina Prince-Bythewood)<br/>The Crusaders (2001, dir. Dominique Othenin-Girard)<br/>Kingdom of Heaven (2005, dir. Ridley Scott)<br/>Arn: The Knight Templar (2007, dir. Peter Flinth)<br/>The Old Guard Book One: Opening Fire (Greg Rucka and Leandro Fernandez)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>